


Nothing Much Has Changed

by NotLostAnymore



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Family Dinners, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were still Dan and Gavin, just with a hundred percent more kissing and nakedness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Much Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill as part of my new tumblr: RTAH Fanfic Requests. Go give us a follow and send in your prompts for us to fulfill!
> 
> Requested by Anonymous: can you perhaps do some dantheman and gavin fluff bc that is my OTP 4 lyfe thank you guys so much :D

“Mum wants to know if you like sprouts,” Gavin declared suddenly, halfway through wiping destroyed grapefruit off of the table they’d been using for their latest Slow Mo Guys shoot.

Dan stared at him for a moment before quirking an eyebrow. “Mate, how long have you known me now?” he asked incredulously.

“Too long,” scoffed the other, earning a quick slap on the back of the head from Dan. “Oi!” Gavin squeaked, jumping away from his friend with an ungraceful flapping of his limbs, “That bloody well hurt!”

The former soldier couldn’t help but chuckle. It wasn’t because he’d hurt Gavin, it was because his boyfriend was being a bloody idiot again and they both knew it. Oh well, that was just one off the many reasons Dan loved him. Something had to make up for that nose after all.

“Your mum’s known me for years, she knows I like sprouts,” Dan laughed, shaking his head as he took over Gavin’s pathetic attempt to clear up. Somehow he always ended up being the one to do most of the tidying up after their videos. Gavin usually conveniently found something else to do in order to get out of doing it. A couple of their mates had said Dan turned into a carpet around Gavin, always letting the younger Brit walking all over him, but he didn’t think that was the case. Gavin was just a lazy bum and he wasn’t. It was as simple as that.

“Yeah I know,” Gavin mumbled, suddenly reviewing the footage from the Phantom rather than helping Dan clear up, “She just wants everything to be perfect ‘cause it’s like the first time and everything, innit?”

Dan couldn’t help but laugh out loud. “She definitely wasn’t there for the _first time_ , thank god.” The crude joke was worth it just for the shade of red Gavin turned when his brain finally caught up.

“You’re gross.”

“Yeah. But you still love me, right?”

Gavin let out a small squawk as he felt Dan’s powerful arms wrapping around his torso but he relaxed easily into them, feeling perfectly at home. A year ago and he would have done anything to get out of Dan’s grip, too afraid and awkward to admit to his own desires. They’d been best mates forever and the thought of taking that jump to something more had terrified him. What if it went wrong and they lost each other completely? The idea of not having Dan in his life anymore seemed like too much to risk but in the end not having more of Dan seemed even worse. It had taken some time but eventually he’d talked himself round to being honest about his feelings. It had just taken him a bit longer to be honest to everybody else.

“Meh, I guess I could be convinced.” He did his best to sound uninterested but honestly Gavin knew his voice gave him away. He couldn’t help it around Dan, it was like his heart decided to take a vacation to live on his sleeve and wouldn’t go back away. He was an open book when it came to his boyfriend and maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing, it was just taking a while to get used to.

“Oh? How would I go about convincing you?” Judging by the hand creeping ever so slightly lower, Dan already had ideas on how to convince Gavin. He just laughed as the shorter boy wriggled out of his grasp, looking a little frazzled and still incredibly red in the face. “You’re adorable.”

Gavin did his best to keep his cool as he straightened down his lab coat and insisted in as level a voice as he could manage, “I know I am.” Having Dan tell him that he was _adorable_ was still so bizarre to him. How was he so lucky as to have a guy like Dan in his life? “And shut up.”

The small chuckle Dan let out in response sent a shiver down Gavin’s spine and he had to look away, worried that his cheeks would flare up with another blush. He was going to end up looking like a tomato this rate and that wasn’t a good look on anyone. Unless you actually were a tomato, in which case you’d probably want to look like one or somebody might never pick you – _okay, getting off topic here_.

“Is she expecting me to wear a suit?” Dan asked suddenly, getting Gavin’s attention was simultaneously sending him into a pit of dirty thoughts about his boyfriend in a tuxedo. Oh god that was a dark path to go down. “Are _you_ expecting me to wear a suit?”

It took all of Gavin’s courage not to turn into a mess right there. “Yeah, it’ll probably distract from that ugly mug of yours. Go for it,” he fired back teasingly, managing to duck under Dan’s swing at him with only minimal shrieking.

“You’re a dead man, Mr Free. A dead man.”

 

* * *

 

Dinner went perfectly okay but that wasn’t really a surprise. This wasn’t the first time Dan had been at the Free house for dinner, it was just the first time he’d been there as Gavin’s boyfriend rather than his best friend. A part of him had been expecting it to feel different but it really didn’t. Like everything about his relationship with Gavin, it felt like they’d been doing this forever. In some respects, they really had. They were still Dan and Gavin, just with a hundred percent more kissing and nakedness. Obviously he didn’t declare that out loud at the dinner table but it was true. Not much had really changed at all.

At the end of the day they found themselves sat atop a hill not too far from the house. Gavin had moaned the whole walk there but now they had reached its peak and were watching the sun set in the distance, he had to admit that this was nice. Being curled in his boyfriend’s arm after a perfect evening – what more could he possibly ask for?

“Do you reckon we can film a spider eating a fly in slow motion?”

“Gav, do you always have to ruin the mood?”

“Yup. Part of my charm.”

Dan couldn’t help it. Gavin’s shit-eating grin always got to him, pulling at his heartstrings whenever he even attempted to fake being mad at the other. It was never going to work no matter how hard he tried.

“You’re so bloody lucky I love you.”

Gavin didn’t even need to respond. The gentle kiss on Dan’s lips said enough: _love you too_.

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder to go check out RTAH Fanfic Requests on Tumblr!


End file.
